


Against All Odd's

by 410CheshireCatSmile014 (orphan_account)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Branding, Depression, F/M, Gay, M/M, Religious Content, Shunning, Sibling Incest, Survival, Twincest, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Bill and Tom are twin's living in a small village. Tom and Bill are about to turn sixteen and ready to be wed off. Tom has been courting a beautiful young girl. Bill is being forced to be courted by the only available man that would take him, and it's not by choice. The problem? Bill and Tom are in love with each other, but that is a sin in their village and they must hide it or risk being caught and shunned from their village forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is something incredibly different that I've ever done. I am FAR from religious, in fact, I have little to no knowledge of religion at all, but I'm trying this and I hope I do well on it. I hope you all enjoy it, and if anyone has any tips they can give me that would be great. Credit will go to you for any help given. :)
> 
> Also this is a story that will take me a while to update on, because I will have a lot of research to do while I write so bare with me. Thanks guys!!  
> XOXO

It was humiliating to say the least. To have not only your friends, your town, but also your family turn their backs on you for being in love with someone that society claims is wrong. "Your brother's, twins! How could you?" Their mother yelled, lashing an angry hand across each of her son's cheeks. They had already taken a beating from the children of the village. In a way, it was somewhat cleansing, they were sinners to the max, and were labeled as such. They were not allowed to be around the other children, they were marked as dirty, and devilish. They were both branded with a hot iron in the cattle fields by the local priest. They were put on display for the whole town to see. The oldest twin, Tom, had pleaded to take the punishment for his twin, but it couldn't be, they were tied to a cross made of wooden logs, arm's spread from side to side, feet tied tightly, bound by the ankles to the cross. The branding iron, which had been made the day prior by the local blacksmith, with a capital letter "S" standing for sinner.   
Every town had their own ways of dealing with punishments of this sort. Some chose death, usually by hanging, some chose exorcism, other's were sent in an asylum, only to be heavily medicated into an early death. This town, a small town in Germany by the name of Madeburg chose the branding iron. The boys would be shunned from their community, and forced to leave the small town and their family that they grew up knowing. They were young, but it didn't matter, they had committed a crime, and with the "S" branding on their chest's, no other village would allow them entrance. 

**********

They laid in bed, tangled in sheet's and limbs. Sweat slowly drying on their bodies from their passionate love making. The window was open ajar allowing the spring night breeze to flow gently into the room. Bill nuzzled his nose against Tom's chest, his eyes closing in comfort and pure joy. Tom was relaxed, holding his twin close and pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. It was the days like this the twin's lived for. When their parents were away and they could be free to do what they liked without being judged by the world. It wasn't easy, by no means, quite the opposite actually.  
The small village the twin's grew up in was home to less than one hundred people. They had traveled as children, babies really, with their mother and father to the village to start their lives.   
Simone and Jorg Kaulitz had been married off early. With permission from both sides, the couple married in the late winter of 1888 and in the late summer, September 1, 1889 Simone was had given birth to two identical twin boys. They were beautiful, healthy, and everything a young couple could ask for. There was so much potential for the small family. Jorg worked full time tending to the farm, and Simone stayed home, cooking, cleaning and most important of all, raising her two beautiful boys.   
Tom and Bill Kaulitz had always been abnormally close, but Simone had never thought much of it. They were twin's after all, and no one new much about twins at the time, it was even a miracle that she survived the brutal labor, let alone both of her boys.   
As the twins grew into toddlers, and then young children, Simone and Jorg took notice of how much the twins relied on one another. Bill relied on Tom the most, but Tom also was very clingy to Bill, so much so that even the simplest life act's, going to the bathroom, taking a bath, the twin's had to do together. It was something they never grew out of, even as young teen's heading into maturity.   
It was their sexual relationship that no one saw coming. The twin's kept that side of themselves private. With the twin's now at the age of sixteen, Tom started helping Jorg out in the farm, where Bill stayed in the house with his mother and helped with the cooking and cleaning.   
It was two nights before Simone and Jorg left for a weekend trip to the next village. Bill was helping Simone get dinner together in the kitchen when she asked, "Billy, why don't you like going out to help your father and brother? How do you expect to support a wife and family if you don't learn those skills?"  
Bill stiffened at the very thought. "I don't want to get married, mother."  
"I understand, you are young yet, there still a little bit of time, but not much. You will be sixteen in a few months, you both will be an adult by then, and you will need to find a suitable partner."  
"Tom can take care of me..."  
"Tom will be married off, Bill, and so will you if you don't find yourself a partner soon."  
Bill looked away, fighting back tears. He loved his twin, more than he should. Tom was always there to protect him, and love him. Neither of them wanting to think about the day that would come when they would be wedded off to another, and ripped apart from each other. All they had was the now, and that is what they both lived for.   
"Philip has asked for your hand." Simone informed her youngest son. "You will be married in the spring after your sixteenth birthday.  
"No, I can't... I don't want to marry him."  
"There is no one else for you to marry, Bill." Simone's voice was firm, and teetering on the edge of frustrated anger. "At least I have one son that is normal." Simone sighed, shaking her head at her youngest son. 

Tom wrapped his arm around his twin, and nuzzled into his neck, pressing soft kisses to his neck. "You seem so distant." Bill sighed, and turned into his twin. "I'm just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"I don't want to get married, and especially to Philip, of all people, why him? I just want to be with you."  
Philip was an outstanding young man who had showed a fond interest in Bill. One of the only men willing to care for Bill, he was unable to have children, and therefore labeled unfit to wed a women. He had been paired off to Bill, and with the blessing's of the church and the parents of both boys, it had been decided that as soon as Bill turned sixteen they would marry.   
"It's going to be fine. I promise."  
"How is it?" Bill asked, his voice rising, and he sat up in bed to get a better look at his twin. "How can you be so sure?"  
"Because I have faith. Do you think the gods above would have allowed us to be like this if it wasn't right? It feels right, and it's happened, so I have faith." Tom said, pulling his uptight twin down next to him. "Uh! Tomi!" Bill whined, trying to push away from his twin, but Tom was stronger from working in the fields. Tom giggled, and rolled on top of Bill, pinning the smaller twin beneath him. Bill struggled, but Tom wouldn't let up. "Okay, let me up." Bill pleaded. "Kiss me first." Tom said, leaning down to join their lips.  
"We better get some sleep." Tom said, settled once again next to his twin. Bill curled himself against Tom, and together, they had fallen asleep breathing in each other's air. Forehead's and noses pressed together. Leg's and arm's tangled, and finger's entwined together.


	2. Chapter 2

By morning, Simone was in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Some of the food would be packed up for the journey to the next town over, and some would be left for the boys to eat. It wouldn't be a long trip, less than two hours with their horse drawn carriage, and they would only be staying for three days. 

Tom was in the fields tending the crops with Jorg, and Bill was sent to the market to purchase some cloth for Simone. There were many different rows of fine silks and cotton, and at Simone's request Bill requested several yard's of yellow's, green's and blue's. His arm's were full of fabric, but that didn't stop his glorious mood, at least not until quite literally bumped into Philip Brewer, whom was supposed to be courting Bill. "Ah, Bill, your mother said I would find you here. I've been searching high and low for you." Philip said with a wide toothy smile. "Well, you've found me." Bill said, and attempted to step around the taller boy, but Philip stepped to the side so that Bill bumped into his chest again. Without saying a word, Bill side stepped to the opposite side and was once again greeted with Philip's chest. "Ugh! Philip, I am trying to get home. I have to deliver these to my mother, so if you please, move!" Bill all but yelled. "At least let me carry those for you." Philip said, taking the cloth from Bill's arm and fitting them under one single arm, where Bill had to use both of his arm's to carry them. 

Philip was tall, taller than Tom and lanky, having less muscle than Tom. He had a full head of blonde locks, and big blue eyes. His facial feature's were perfect, and that frustrated Bill to no end, because the man was good looking indeed, and had a nice personality. He cared about other's and went out of his way to help people, especially Bill. The boy was a dreamer, on day's like this when he would accompany Bill somewhere he would often start talking about their future. About the house the would build together, and the garden that he would make for Bill, The horses and cows they would raise together and how everything would be perfect, just as he was doing right this moment.

"It will be perfect, don't you think? We will have sunflower's so tall that we will disappear underneath them. We will have lilac's too, and roses, but we will also have another garden for crops and..." Philip started again with a dreamy smily on his face. "And nothing, Philip." Bill said exasperated. He hated thinking about his future with Philip, when all he wanted to do was think about his future with Tom. 

"Ah, Bill, what's wrong? Aren't you excited about us?" Philip asked, his smile slowly fading. They were just inside of the Kaulitz property, and Bill could feel Tom's eyes on him, he knew they were making a scene, but he honestly didn't care. Bill was dramatic and the more eyes on him the better he felt about himself, especially when they were Tom's eyes. "Just because we will be married off soon doesn't mean I am happy about it. The only reason why we are in this situation is because you can't have children, and I.... I...." Philip stared down at Bill blinking, waiting for Bill to finish when they heard a laugh from right behind them. "It's because you are too femine and delicut." Tom said, poking Bill's side with a single dirt covered finger. "Tomi!" Bill screeched, "You're covered in dirt." Bill said, angry that his white tunic now had a smudge of dirt on it. "See what I mean." Tom said. "I wouldn't worry Philip, if you were in a relationship with a woman you would be dealing with worse mood swings." Tom said, snickering at the glare his twin was giving him.   
"And you would know all about mood swings because of how many women you go around with Tomas Kaulitz. You're the town's whore, you can't even stay faithful to !" Bill scoffed, and snatched the cloth from Philip's arm's and hurried into the house, leaving his twin and fiance to stare after him in shock. 

Later that evening, that evenining after Simone had called her husband and her oldest son in for supper, Tom had excused himself for a quick wash and a clean pair of clothes before dinner was served. He made his way into the room he and Bill shared only to see Bill curled up on their double bed facing away from him. Tom sighed, and shut their bedroom door, not caring how much noise he made. After he washed up, and walked back into the room with no shirt on, and purposely walked in front of his twin and still got no response. Tom sighed, and fell to his knee's beside the bed. "Bill, are you really going to stay mad at me?" Tom asked, and Bill remained quiet. "Fine, be like that. I'm going to have dinner."   
"Tomi." Bill whimpered, and Tom could hear the tear's in his twin's eyes. He turned back and crawled onto the bed next to Bill and took him into his arms. "I'm sorry about earlier. I should never have said that."  
"I wish we could just run away together. I wish we could be accepted by everyone." Bill said, hiding his face in the crook of Tom's neck. "I know, but we can't. This is how it has to be, just remember that no matter what I will always love you. None of those girls matter to me, your the most important person in my life."  
"I don't want to be with Philip. Life isn't worth living if I can't be with the person I love."  
"Don't say that, don't even think it Billy."  
"Boys, dinner's getting cold."  
"Go. I'm not hungry." Bill said.  
"I'll come back as soon as dinner is over. Mother and Father are leaving early in the morning so we'll have some time to ourselves. I'll take care of you then." Tom said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Bill's forehead, before he left the room and joined his family for dinner. 

"Thank you for joining us." Simone said, folding her hands together. "Where is Bill?"  
"He's not feeling very well and fell asleep. Sorry I took so long, mother, I just wanted to make sure he was alright."  
"I should go check on him." Simone said.   
"Don't bother him, he just fell asleep."   
The dinner was finished in quiet, and after Simone worked in the kitchen to wash the dishes. Jorg retired to the living room where he sat down. "Come sit with me son." Jorg said. Tom took a seat in the chair across from his father.   
"You will be the man in charge when your mother and I leave tomorrow."  
"I know." Tom replied, however the meaning behind Jorg's words and the images in Tom's mind were two completely different things. "I have Mr. Sealy coming tomorrow for a pick up. He's already paid up front, and I've already separated and bundled the hay for you. I'm trusting you with this, don't mess it up."  
"I won't. I know what to do."  
"Good." Jorg paused. "Have you.. Have you found a girl you are interested in?"  
"I've talked with several, Father."  
"Mr. Sealy has spoken with me about his daughter and you. He seems to think that you two are suitable for each other. Mary is a great girl, and your mother and I both approve. Take some time to think about it, and when I get back we can talk more."  
Tom sat there, not sure what to say. Mary was a good girl. She was innocent, and three year's younger than Tom's almost sixteen year old self. The thought of being married to someone so young turned his stomach. It didn't feel right, and it never would, because she wasn't Bill.  
"Thank you father, I'll think about it and I'll let you know."  
"Off to bed with you now, boy. You need to be up with the sunrise."


End file.
